Air fresheners remove or mask unpleasant odors in the air. Some types of air fresheners use oil or water based volatile compositions that contain a fragrance. When the air freshener's volatile composition is exposed to the ambient environment, the volatile composition evaporates over time, and the fragrance is released into the air. Some air fresheners incorporate a wick that distributes the volatile composition to an emanator pad with a larger surface area to promote evaporation. To prevent the volatile composition from evaporating until desired, a cap is often placed over the emanator pad to minimize the pad's exposure to air until it is desirable to activate the air freshener.
Accordingly, it is desirable to control when a volatile container of an air freshener is opened to release the volatile composition. In addition, it is desirable that a user of an air freshener can activate the air freshener by breaking the protective seal of the volatile container with minimal steps. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.